


Oh, Please, Like This Is the Worst I Have Done

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: When Steve once again narrowly escapes death and destruction, Bucky’s had enough.  And Bruce just wants some peace and quiet.





	Oh, Please, Like This Is the Worst I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> So this is again not the story I intended to write. And again, I really like it. Hope you do too.

“A building, Steve.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You had a fucking building fall on you.”

“Technically, it imploded,” Bruce Banner interjected without looking up from his notes.

“Not helping, Bruce.”

“Yeah, I guess not. We still had to dig him out. And fall, imploded, or stomped, it’s still gonna take about a week for those ribs to completely heal. So, you’re off the roster,” Bruce concluded, pursing his lips and shaking his head over the chart in his hands.“What I don’t get is how you’re still standing, Steve.I mean, I get how the serum works.Trust me, I get it better than most.But you are injured in multiple places in your body. You have internal bleeding.You have bones that are pulverized in places.You should be in excruciating pain -“

“Who says he’s not?” Bucky interrupted testily. “This asshole has always had the highest pain threshold of anyone.You should try duking it out with your own body every day just to get started in the morning.”

“Yeah, I tend to forget about all the health issues you had as a kid. Are you in pain, Steve?”

“No more than I can handle,” Steve replied with a forced smile.

Bucky snorted.“Okay, that’s bullshit.I call bullshit.There’s no reason for you to be in pain.We have stuff that will work with your metabolism now.”

“It makes me high,” Steve complained, ducking his head.

“So?Be a kite for a while.Take a load off and relax, let your body heal.Dump the stress for a while.”

“I, uh.Well ...” he glanced at Bucky who made “go on” motions with his hands.Steve shook his head, but Bucky wasn’t backing down.

“Sleep’s the best thing to give your body and the serum a chance to heal. Now, I could pull rank here and ask Bruce to put you in a medically induced coma -“

Bruce shook his head.“I don’t think, I don’t think you can do that, no -“

“I’m a captain, you’re a sergeant.Last time I checked the regs, that put me in the higher rank.”

“I got medical power of attorney.”

“I am capable of making my own decisions.”

“Clearly not.You let a building fall on you.A perfectly good, thirty story building in the middle of Manhattan.”

“It was evacuated.”

“Oh, nice.So no people were in the building when it fucking fell on you!”

“And I didn’t make it fall.That was caused by that AIM splinter group.”

“And you couldn’t give two fucks about the umpty-ump warnings you got in your comms from Stark, from Romanoff, from Barton, from fucking Thor, not to mention me.And a whole precinct of copsI played back the recordings.No fewer than 37 different, ‘Steve get out the building is collapsing!’ messages.Another 25 from the cops and other first responders.But no-o-o-o.Captain ‘It’s only a flesh wound” can’t be bothered to heed the calls of his teammates when his own fucking life is in danger.”

“Wasn’t in danger, Buck.I’m right as rain,” Steve told him as he turned away and found himself facing Bruce Banner holding up a massive hypodermic.

“Normally, I’m all about consent.But Barnes has a point.You clearly do not know how to make decisions when it comes to your own health and well-being.And my sanity.Barnes, do I have your permission as medical power of attorney to shoot him up?”

“You fucking well do, Doc,” Bucky replied with an “I told you so” chuckle.

“I’m pretty sure medical consent doesn’t work that way -“

“Tough shit.You need to rest and heal.I need some peace and quiet and for people to stop talking about having buildings dropped on them.Does no one remember what the Hulk did to Harlem?”

&&&

“You should try some of this,” Steve murmured at Bucky, grinning loopily while he traced shapes in the air.They sat side by side on the sofa in their apartment, and Steve was riding the high from the super soldier pain medication Bruce had injected.Steve had passed out briefly, and Bruce had heaved a sigh of relief.He’d helped Bucky load Steve in a wheelchair, and let Bucky bring him home to their apartment.Once they were there, Steve woke up, but he was definitely higher than Bucky’s ever seen him.And he was enjoying it.A lot.“It’s reeeeelly good.”

“Great, now you’re a junkie.”

“Not a junkie if it’s a one time thingamububble.Yer the one wanted me shot up.Was perfectly okay wifout yer help.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad was the pain?”

“Forty-five.I did not say that.No, there was no pain.None at all!I feel great.Buck, I feel really great!How do you feel?”

“Forty-five. Steve, when’re you gonna get it through your thick skull that suffering is not a virtue.There is no reason for it, there’s no value to it, and it’s really just fucking counterproductive and annoying. You don’t have to suffer, okay?Sister Mark Joseph would not give you demerits for taking a pain killer when your pain level is at five, let alone forty-five..Okay?”

Steve rested his head against the back of the sofa, watching Bucky intently.“M’kay.You still mad at me?”

Bucky twisted to face Steve.“Are you gonna let another building fall on you?”

Steve snorted.Straight up snorted.So much for Captain America’s elocution and deportment lessons.“Pfffft!Oh please, like this is the worst I have done,” Steve giggled as he rolled across the sofa and into Bucky, hiding his face in Bucky’s neck.

“It’s not a competition.You don’t have to one-up yourself for being a fucking idiot, Rogers.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, and Bucky wondered if he’d dozed off.Then he said quietly, “I know.I just ... I dunno when t’stop.If I stop now, does someb’dy get hurt who woon’t?Or if I ... if I stop now, does someb’dy get saved?I’m ‘fraid’a makin’ the wrong call.”

Bucky’s voice was gentle when he replied, “You said the building was evacuated.”

“What if it wasn’t?”

Bucky closed his eyes.How could he make Steve see that he was as important as everybody else on the fucking planet.More, if you asked Bucky.But he was always biased where Steve Grant Rogers was concerned.

“What if you didn’t make it this time?Ever think about that?Ever think about how that would affect your friends?Huh?Or the people who look up for you?Ever think about how the kids would react if Captain America died because he was too stupid to get out of the way of a building collapsing?Ever think about us left behind?Ever think about me?” Bucky’s voice had been rising in volume and pitch until he practically screeched that last word.

“How’w’d you feel?If I din’t make it?”

“How’d you feel when I fell from the train?”

“Fucking awful.”

“So fucking awful, you downed a plane the SSR was sure you could land.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve muttered, getting progressively more drowsy.

“Yeah, well, think of that when you think about how I’d feel.Try being nice to Bucky for a change.Don’t get all broke up and don’t put yourself in danger.”

“It’s nice.You care.It’s nice you care.”

“I do more than care, you fucknut.I love you, don’t you get it?I’ve always loved you -“

Bucky was cut off by 240 pounds of stoned super soldier clambering into his lap andlaunching himself at Bucky’s lips.Bucky barely had the chance to register he had a lap full of Steve and maybe even kiss him back when Steve just sort of turned ... off.His face slid off Bucky’s and came to rest on his chest, just below his collar bones.A soft snore and a cooling thread of drool were all that met Bucky’s soft, “Steve?”

He’d meant what he said, but it could be interpreted so many ways.He meant for it to be interpreted the safest way Steve wanted it.But that kiss, the way Steve just climbed into his lap ... could he?

Of fucking course the punk passed out, just when Bucky needed answers ...

&&&

Steve felt warm.

Kinda floaty.

Yet safely anchored.

Oh.His pillow was moving.Up and down, like a floating cloud ... or a ...

He cracked an eye open and found himself staring into the five o’clock shadow on Bucky Barnes’s glass-cutting jaw, and the pillow that kept moving was Buck’s chest.

And the anchor was Buck’s cheek resting against his forehead, and his arm draped around his shoulders.Steve realized his one leg was draped over Bucky’s lap, and his arms were wrapped about Bucky’s middle.

How ...?

What ...?

Oh, God!

Steve felt panic shoot through him, making his muscles go rigid as he started to pull away from Bucky.But Bucky’s arm tightened around his shoulders, and his other hand came up to cup Steve’s cheek gently. Steve froze, not sure whether he should fight this or -

“Mmmm? Oh, good, you’re awake,” Bucky said smiling drowsily, and then he gently tipped Steve’s face up to brush a sweet kiss across his lips.“Feel better?”

“You kissed me,” Steve whispered.

“You kissed me first,” Bucky pointed out, nuzzling Steve’s hair.

“Are we ...?”

“Do you wanna be?” Bucky asked in a firmer, more conscious voice.

“Um, if I say yes -“

“I’m gonna kiss you again.And I’m gonna keep kissing you until you forget all about not getting out of the way of buildings dropping on you.”

Steve smiled.“Okay.”

“And then you’re gonna start taking care of yourself, ‘cos you got someone to come home to.”

“Okay,” Steve said again, and then lost himself in kissing Bucky.

Best medicine ever.

END

**Author's Note:**

> More than halfway through the challenge! Thank you for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks!


End file.
